


The Cost of Christmas

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is in trouble but some sights are worth the cost.<br/>Written for the Primeval100 challenge 448: Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Primeval and its characters aren't mine, or dammit they would be back on our screens.

Connor looked around James Lester's flat, assessing the damage with horror;

 

Two Wedgewood snowflake decorations, £49.90

Four reindeer and sleigh baubles, £99.80

Harrods Luxe Lodge crackers, £499.99

Bespoke holly and ivy garland, £35.30

 

“Sid! Nancy!” he called, at first wheedling, then desperate.

He heard the click of a lock. It was too late to run.

 

There was rustling, and an enthusiastic _crunch, munch_ , coming from the pride of Lester's Christmas display, yet Connor couldn't prevent his dorky, affectionate grin;

 

Two naughty Diictodons in the tree, illuminated by a sparkling tangle of colourful Christmas lights: _Priceless_.

  
“Connor!”


End file.
